


Life Aboard the Enterprise

by FullMind



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMind/pseuds/FullMind
Summary: A few cute little oneshots on the life of the crew of the Enterprise and the relationships in the Next Gen series.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: To Boldly Gift: Fics 2020





	Life Aboard the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datacream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datacream/gifts).



> 3 oneshots inspired by the wonderful prompts of my giftee, Datacream  
> I hope they bring you a little joy :)
> 
> Also I apologize for the format, I didn't know if I could post in chapters so all of my little fics are in one big chapter, each seperated by a space. 
> 
> Prompts I took:  
> Character realizing they are in love  
> Geordi helping Barclay through a panic attack  
> Data getting the perfect gift for Geordi

//FIRST\\\

  
Q always had a fraction of his attention on the Enterprise.

Of course he would never admit it. Ask him, and he had a million other things he could tell you he was watching while suspended formless in the Q continuum. Besides, even if he was watching the Enterprise, what of it? Was it really so surprising that he was watching such puny limited worthless beings flounder through their travels? Surely anyone would agree it was truly the height of comedy watching such futile efforts!

Unfortunately in Q's effort to explain away his preoccupation he forgot one thing. The rest of the Q were just as omniscient as he was.

They didn't bother asking him, there was no point. Instead, they gave him a choice. He could have his powers taken away but stay in the continuum, trapped in their endless massless existence. Or he could retain near-omnipotence but be confined to the Enterprise since it interested him so much.

"Please! I barely have a passing interest in the ship. A flighting fancy if you will. I don't see why I should be forced to choose between such… dull options simply because I occasionally glance in that direction!" Q protested. The Q had convened in solid form for this, revealing just how serious they thought this was.

"Listen, we didn't want to have to do this but you're driving us crazy. All the time you sit here and watch that…. That ship. We're done with it. Take your fixation elsewhere or lose your ability to see them Q."

"Give me a chance! Please, I'll do something else, turn my attention elsewhere. I'll find something useful to do!" Q begged, but the council of Qs didn't relent.

"You've had your chances Q. Now choose! Powers gone, or trapped on that starship. If you don't decide we will."

Q looked at the faces of the Q council, hoping that this was all just another joke. All the faces were just as stoney as they had started out, not a hint of a smile or a laugh.

One of the Q made a human watch appear on his wrist and tapped it. Q only spared a second to wonder how he'd learned that gesture.

"Fine! I see I have no choice. Since I can't bear to part with my powers again… I will.." the words were heavy in Q's throat, he didn't want to say them. Couldn't say them. His voice dropped to a whisper as if that would help. "Go… to the Enterprise."

The Q didn't need to clarify, they had heard him as well as if he had shouted his answer.

"Fine. Goodbye Q." 

His beautiful, perfect, glowing incorporeal world faded from view. It hurt Q to know that he was losing so much just for a ridiculous preoccupation. As his world swam and he was plunged into the darkness of Q transformation he thought it over. He turned the situation around in his brain, thinking on it so hard he began to get bitter. He hadn't really cared about the Enterprise, it didn't matter to him. He barely even watched it, and when he did it was only to laugh. How unfair his fellow Q were being, judging him for his sense of humour.

Before he could finish his internal rant he was suddenly materialized. He had a second to appreciate that at least this time he was wearing clothes before he collapsed on the ground. Clearly the Q thought it entertaining to materialize him in a way that would make him fall. And even though he retained some powers this time he had been too preoccupied to stop it.

"Q."

Q recognized that voice. The voice that definitely didn't make him shiver just a little. 

Q rolled over to face the Captain who was standing over his desk, staring down in disbelief at Q's prone form.

Naturally Q struck a pose, lounging on the carpet like this was his intention.

"Jean-Luc." Q grinned in a way he knew would bother Picard. It worked of course, Picard frowned, glaring down Q as best he could.

"What are you doing here?" Picard asked, his face stoney with a frown.

"Oh no need to be so suspicious. Can't I come visit you every now and then without being interrogated?" Q asked innocently, flashing to recline on the couch in the room instead. Q's smile became more genuine, it was a relief to know the Q had kept their word on letting him keep some powers, even if they did trap him on this tedious vessel.

"Everytime you come here you end up causing trouble, I believe it's only reasonable of me to ask for an explanation." Picard said. 

Q did so enjoy riling up the captain like this.

"I merely came to see how you're getting on. You've made it much further than I thought you would and I am curious how you managed it with such… primitive tools." Q reclined casually, tucking his hands behind his head in a feigned nonchalance.

"The truth Q. You never come just to check on us, you have something planned and I want to know what it is."

"You don't trust me Jean Luc?" Q asked, pitching his voice for just the right level of practiced incredulity.

"No." Picard continued to stare Q down evenly.

"You wound me." Q placed his hands over his heart, his voice a playful pout. Picard didn't move, staring Q down still.

Q sighed heavily and let his hands fall into his lap.

"Fine. I can't conceal the truth for long anyway. The Q have… kicked me out again. I've been exiled here. Stuck on this ship. Locked away from my people, outcast from my home. I can not leave."

Picard sighed and sat down, studying Q while he decided how to proceed. Q found himself relaxing into the couch under that heavy gaze. After all he had nothing else to do so might as well get comfortable, or so he told himself.

"I don't believe you. You haven't lost your powers again, that much is obvious." Picard said.

Q laughed. 

"Don't you see? That's the irony of it. I still have my powers but I am confined to this… this miserable place." 

"This "miserable place" as you put it-"

"Yes yes I know, your home, your ship, your life I get it." Q sat up, swinging his legs off the couch to look Picard in the eyes properly. "But I've just lost my home and my life."

To Q's surprise Picard actually softened, relaxing his stiff posture just a little. 

"You're right. Anger won't solve this. Fine. So you're stuck here, but you're not powerless like you were. What now?" 

Q shrugged. 

"I have absolutely no idea, I just hope this is temporary."

Picard sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

Q was escorted to quarters by Data, put away in a room again. He didn't need to sleep, not like this but Picard had wanted him out of his ready room and out of the way. 

Q agreed reluctantly, it seemed best to be alone at least. Yet there was a nagging feeling, some vague discomfort. It had started when he agreed to leave the bridge.

It didn't make sense. He knew why he was unhappy, he was forced from the continuum yet again. What confused him, was why now? Why only when he left the bridge?

Q paced his quarters back and forth, puzzling over the question. All the answers that came to him made no sense, he dismissed them all. Even Data wasn't stimulating enough to make him feel better, Picard couldn't have been entertaining enough to cheer him up.

Yet somehow…. Somehow he had felt better on the bridge. 

The door chimed and Q rolled his eyes. 

"Yes yes come in!"

Picard entered the room and Q stopped pacing immediately.

"Ah Jean Luc, come to alleviate my boredom? Come to cheer me up in my desperate hour?" Q asked playfully. Though even as he said it he realized he already wasn't so bored…. In fact there was a lightness in him, he felt almost relieved. 

"I actually came to ask you if we can expect more of your angry friends like last time." Picard asked, staring him down steadily.

"I have no idea. But believe me, if any of them choose to pay me a visit while I'm here I will take care of it." Q smiled wide, sweeping his hands out graciously.

"Good." Picard tugged his shirt down and nodded. 

"But for now, I have the powers and the knowledge to help you on your adventure. Tag me in Captain, sign me up! I'll help you get through all the little situations you find yourself in." Q stood up, mock saluting with a cocky smile.

"No. No Q I don't trust you. If we get in a situation as you call it and we need you I'll let you know." The corner of Picard's mouth twitched up in what could be described as a half smile, or perhaps it was a grimace. Q decided quickly that it was a half smile.

Q was practically bouncing at that, his mind echoing with the thought that maybe Picard would need him.

"Now you'll have to forgive me for this captain, but I do hope you get in one of your tricky situations soon. I expect I'll have little else to keep me occupied on this ship." Q teased. 

"Well you seemed busy exploring humanity last time you were stuck here, perhaps you could continue that with your time here." This time it was definitely a small smile on Picard's face. He was usually more antagonistic than this, but Q couldn't find anything to complain about. Sure, the witty repartee and verbal fencing was fun, but there was something so wonderful about Picard smiling at him.

"Now don't start feeling sorry for me Jean Luc! I may have lost my ability to travel at will but at least I have most of my powers still and I don't have to satisfy the needs of a mortal body." 

Picard's smile changed. Still a welcome sight, but this time a little more… ironic. And far more familiar to Q.

"Oh I don't feel sorry for you Q. No, I think this will be a good chance for you to learn a bit more about human values."

"Please, I am still omniscient. I know your human values. I showed you them throughout the ages in our first meeting in case you've forgotten!" Q quipped back.

"I remember. You may have shown us a facsimile of human life throughout the ages but I believe the only way to truly understand our values and moral compass is to live it yourself."

Q sighed for effect, leaning back to add a little dramatic flair.

"Fine, I will try to adjust to your way of life. It seems I have no choice since my fellow Q kicked me out." Q straightened up and beamed again, taking a more relaxed posture. "I suppose it could be worse. After all you are the closest thing to a…. A friend. That I have in this universe." He hadn't meant to hesitate on the word friend, yet something felt wrong about using it. Perhaps it was because of how insignificant humans were compared to his power? But that didn't feel right either.

"Yes it seems you don't make very many of those in your pursuits." 

"Not really. You should be flattered Jean Luc."

Picard adjusted his uniform and frowned a little.

"I think this ship could do without your attention Q."

"Nonsense! You seem to get in an inordinate amount of trouble, it could be quite beneficial to have a friend of my means." Saying the word again gave Q a better sense of why "friend" was an uncomfortable term, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet so he pushed the thought down. 

"Considering our last encounters you'll need to work on proving your friendship before we trust you to be… beneficial." Picard turned towards the door and it slid open.

"Oh captain!" Q called, stopping him in the doorway. "I told you last timeI was stranded here that you have my everlasting gratitude and I don't say that lightly. Just ask and I will do whatever you wish." Q winked at Picard, who simply nodded and hurried out the door. 

Now that he was alone, Q resumed pacing his quarters. That antsy restless discomfort was back and he didn't like it. The longer he paced the more Q came to the conclusion that there was only one way to be certain about what this all meant. 

With a flick of the wrist he was now in the councilors office. A crying man sat across from her, both looked up at the flash of light.

"Give us the room please!" Q grinned at the man, flicking him into temporal stasis. 

"What have you done with him? Bring him back!" Deanna demanded, standing up.

"He's perfectly fine don't worry. I'll bring him back in a moment but first I need you to tell me how I am feeling." Q said, closing the distance between them in a few strides.

"What?" Deanna asked, taken aback.

"You can sense feelings, I need you to do it for me now." Q urged.

"I will not be coerced Q. Bring Ensign Valdez back now." Deanna frowned more sternly than Q remembered seeing from her before. Perhaps she had toughened up in the time he'd been gone, or perhaps he hadn't paid attention before.

"You aren't being coerced! I won't hurt your ensign whether you do this for me or not. I've put him in temporal stasis he won't even know a second has gone by and I'll return him as soon as you're done! This is just time sensitive, I need to know now." Q insisted.

Deanna sighed.

"Return him straight afterwards." She said.

"I promise."

"Fine. Your mind is quite intense so give me a moment… .. you're feeling anxious about something. You're confused and.. disappointed. Disappointed in yourself. It's quite strong. But… but there's something more…" Deanna closed her eyes and frowned, touching her temple as she delved deeper. Finally she gasped and opened her eyes, looking at Q in surprise. Perhaps shock was a more accurate descriptor.

"You're…" 

Q sighed and leaned back on his heels.

"In love." He finished her thought. He had known it before he even came in here. "I thought so. How maddening. How absolutely… humiliating. He's a mortal and I might as well be a god! Do you think he feels the same way? No! Wait, don't answer that. I think I know the answer. I've messed with this ship one too many times for that, he's made that clear. Even stole away his girlfriend because I was-" Q shuddered visibly, half for effect and half out of true disgust- "jealous. Ugh what a disgusting thought. No wonder the Q kicked me out, couldn't stand watching me mope all… lovesick. I disgust me. In love with a mortal. How pitiful." Q groaned, flopping down on the couch, head in his hands.

"You don't really mean that." Deanna said, her voice sounded like she was comforting him but it was clear she was probing at him to get vulnerable.

Q sighed and leaned back, giving her a measured stare for a moment.

"No. No I don't. But I am still rightfully distraught. This unrequited love thing is just dreadful. I hate that I am stuck here, knowing he couldn't possibly love me." Q sighed.

Deanna leaned forward, head tilting.

"I think you'd better ask him that." She said, a comforting smile playing around her lips now. Or perhaps it was teasing. Either way Q had got what he wanted. 

"I am sure you know I won't be doing that." Q said with a grin, getting up to leave the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your ensign, counselor." Q made the ensign reappear. He then transported himself back to his quarters. However instead of reappearing in the small room, he found himself greeted by a beautifully familiar sight.

"So you've finally admitted it!" A booming voice called.

"Ah Qs! It's wonderful to be home!" Q smiled wide, basking in the continuum. He knew he wouldn't be here long, he'd let them gloat then return to his new place on the Enterprise. But it was nice to know that he was welcome back here again.

// SECOND\\\

Everything had been going wrong for Barclay today. First communications had been unstable because he forgot to close an ODN relay. Then he'd been told off by someone of a lower rank than him. And to top it all off, Spot had scratched him for the first time ever. He'd only tried to pick her up but the door had opened making him jump and squeeze just a little harder than he meant to… and then he got a claw in the chest as Spot took that chance to springboard off him and back to the safety of the ground.

It was a truly terrible day, and now it was even worse. He couldn't open the access panel in this tiny Jefferies Tube, and was it his imagination or was the Tube getting smaller?

His heart was racing, hands shaking. Barclay tried to breathe, tried tapping the side of his neck under his ear just as he'd been taught, but that was taking valuable time with his hands. He needed to get that panel off, he had to do something right today but the walls were still closing in it was so small so small and he couldn't breathe anymore he couldn't-

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, banging his head on the low ceiling. 

"Woah, Reg. Didn't mean to scare you."

Geordi's face swam in front of him.

"Co- uhhhh commander. No, no no you didn't-"

"Hey.. are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf." Geordi had his hands up, no longer touching Reg, not reaching for him, just hanging there where Barclay could see them.

"ohh oh me? No I… I'm fine don't … don't worry-" Reg rubbed his arms and couldn't help staring at the ground. He couldn't look up, he just couldn't it was too much. Everything was too much right now.

"Ok ok.. uh hey. Just listen to the sound of my voice ok?" Geordi started, but Reg was already turning away. 

"No commander I.. I- I really have to get back to-"

"It's ok Reg. It can wait. Just take a moment. Ok listen to my voice. It's gonna be alright, you don't have to do anything right now. Just… I don't know.. take some deep breaths. In and out. I'm right here with you." Geordi kept his voice even and soft, no surprises. That was, until his communicator chirped.

"Data to Geordi. We agreed to meet in your quarters but you are not here."

Geordi went to tap his comm badge to reply but Barclay started waving his hand.

"Go- go ahead commander. I can… I can finish this up." 

Geordi smiled a bit.

"See, I would believe you Reg, if your hands weren't shaking so much." He said, his voice still calm and even. He tapped his comm badge.

"Sorry Data I'm gonna be a little late. Wait for me there and I'll join you when I can." Geordi replied.

"Very well. I will wait here until you return. Data out."

Geordi turned back to Barclay.

"Ok Reg, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Really commander you- you can go."

"No I'm not leaving until I know you're alright. But if you don't want to talk, I can. Maybe it'll help distract you a bit til you calm down. Lets see… well yesterday the USS Nile encountered a new race that has integrated technology into their lives in a way we never could. You see, they just have to think and the computer responds. But unlike the Borg they have a strong sense of individuality, the computer merely augments their life. Of course, I haven't gotten a chance to really look into it, Data mentioned it in passing to me. He was very excited about it- well, as excited as he can be. I think he considers them similar to him. They may not be androids but they know what it is to truly live in contact with computers. He was interested in studying their techniques in computer integration to see if they would have any insights into how to create a new… positronic… net." Geordi trailed off, watching Barclay as he shook his hands violently.

"You alright?" 

Reg looked up and froze, tucking his hands back into his lap.

"Sorry I… it calms me but-but I can stop if you'd like." 

"If it helps by all means continue, I thought you were telling me to stop."

"Oh no. No I really appreciate… well I just like the sensation… and um thank you for…." Barclay trailed off, searching for the words, fiddling with the hem of his uniform. 

Geordi held up his hand, waving off the thank you. 

"Hey anytime. You've been having less of these lately so I thought you were… getting better. It just worried me to see this happening again." Geordi said. 

Even though Geordi clearly didn't understand the depths of Barclay's anxiety it was still touching that he was trying.

"It never really 'gets better' exactly. I've been having.. well… more good days lately. But.. if enough things happen it just.. builds up." Barclay stumbled through an explanation.

"Hmm makes sense. I'd never really thought of it that way. Do you want to talk about it? What's been building up I mean?" Geordi asked.

"Well… it started with that power coupling in the ODN relay that I forgot to reattach. Minor thing but…"

"But it can seem big when you don't normally forget?" Geordi supplied when Barclay trailed off.

"Right. Exactly. Then getting yelled at by ensign… ensign Otanga. He… well that was…. And then Spot. And now this… it sounds so small saying out loud, I'm sorry commander I shouldn't fall apart like that. I'll do better next time." 

"Hey it's ok, we all have these times. I'm sure it's a lot more pressure for you, but I've certainly had a good cry in a Jefferies Tube before. Sometimes over less. It sounds like you've had a lot to deal with in one day. If you need to take some time off to get your bearings we can cover you for as long as you need." 

"No… I am used to this. I can keep working." 

"Alright." 

They were both silent for a moment and Barclay took this time to remove the access panel now that his hands were steadier.

Geordi passed Barclay the spanner before he'd even reached for it, holding it out so he wouldn't have to look for it.

"Thank you." Barclay said, turning to calibrate the exposed circuits in front of him.

"Listen, Reg, I don't mean to pry but you don't usually make a mistake like forgetting to close up the ODN relays. If it was just a simple mistake that's fine, we all make them but… is there something more going on?" Geordi asked, his tone still gentle. 

Barclay continued to focus on his work. It made conversation easier if he didn't have to make eye contact.

"Ah my… well someone I used to know is supposed to come visit the Enterprise soon. He's.. a diplomat now. Ironic really, he wasn't very diplomatic when I knew him. I only found out yesterday, before the ODN incident…"

"I take it you don't want to see him while he's on board." 

"No. No I don't… he… well we used to date. And it would be a conflict of interest and might mess up the mission which - which I'm sure is important and I think I would just get in the way of everything, and I don't want to do that." Barclay rambled, giving as many excuses as he could think of.

"If you would like to be off the Enterprise while he's-"

"No. No I don't want to run away again. Besides, it would be better if I had something else to focus on." Barclay interrupted, rushing to get the words out.

Geordi sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Reg, don't take this the wrong way. But if you're this messed up about the idea of him coming aboard… how are you going to be while he's here?" Geordi asked.

Barclay's shoulders slumped.

"You're right commander. I will just forget something again and it may be more important this time. I might misalign the dilithium crystals, or mess up the ratio of matter to antimatter, or blow an EPS conduit… maybe even damage a whole nacelle." Barclay looked down at the ground, feeling a little hopeless. He clearly couldn't keep working but he couldn't leave or hide in his quarters either.

"Hold up Reg. I didn't say you can't work. It was just a question. But now that you mention it, I was meaning to do some maintenance on the comms system in the crew quarters. Last fight we got into caused a power surge up there and I haven't been able to work on it since, we've been so busy with the repairs down here. It is pretty important to get fixed though, if the captain misses a communication at a crucial time we could be facing a much bigger issue. Do you think you'll have the time over the next couple weeks to fix up those systems?" Geordi asked. 

Barclay looked up briefly from his recalibrations. He knew what Geordi was doing, he was trying to put him somewhere where if he made a mistake it wouldn't be quite as serious. But he was also giving him a chance to stay busy. And a lower pressure repair by himself may just be exactly what he needed while the diplomat was on board.

"Yes sir I can get that done." Barclay nodded, his voice shaking a little with relief.

"Great. I knew I could count on you." Geordi said, lightly touching Barclay's shoulder now that he was calmer.

"Now, I hate to cut this short but you seem to be handling this calibration just fine, and my boyfriend is waiting for me in my quarters." Geordi grinned, and Barclay found himself nervously smiling back.

"Of course sir. I will just finish this up, and then tomorrow I will get started on the comms system." Barclay nodded.

"Great." Geordi replied, already turning to crawl out of the Jefferies Tube.

"And commander?"

Geordi turned back.

"Yeah Reg?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

//THIRD\\\

Geordi nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was standing outside of the holodeck waiting for Data. They had agreed to meet at 18:00 outside the holodeck, but if Data wasn't here then Geordi must be early. 

He couldn't stand just waiting so instead he stepped inside, calling up his program. While he waited he could tinker a little with it, make sure it was perfect.

"Computer, set up the chess board like someone stopped in the middle of a game. Make black close to checkmate. Now turn the couch to the right two degrees. And… you know what computer? Let's move the model ship a little further back. Yeah that's better, it was a bit too big where it was, don't you think?"

"Please restate the question."

Geordi smiled and waved the question off, like he was talking to a person and not the computer.

"Nevermind."

The computer chimed in acknowledgement. Geordi began to look around the room, searching for anything else to perfect.

The door opened with a whoosh, pulling Geordi out of his concentration.

"Ah Data! I meant to meet you outside. Sorry." Geordi said, stepping forward to greet Data.

"That is alright, you do not like waiting in the hallway. When I saw the holodeck running I knew you had gone inside already."

Geordi couldn't help but smile. There was something comforting about Data knowing him well enough to predict little things like this.

"Well I did want to enter with you, but that's alright. Now that you're here, what do you think?" Geordi gestured at the room hopefully.

Data looked around impassively, his face betraying nothing.

"It bears a strong resemblance to Victorian England styles. Particularly to the setting described in Sherlock Holmes. However there are some changes. You have added a model ship, a diagnostic manual of the enterprise, an assortment of literature that we have discussed, a small coniferous tree…" Data trailed off his analysis of the changes in their surroundings, tilting his head in consideration. Finally he focused his stare back on Geordi. "Geordi, if you were going for a Victorian sitting room, why would you add so many anachronistic items?" Data asked.

Geordi chuckled and took his hand, guiding him to the couch with him.

"I'm not trying to make a Victorian sitting room Data, I was trying to take the things we both love and merge them. You love Holmes, and we've spent a lot of time here playing through the mysteries. But I wanted to add some things that I love too, you know, bring it all together." He explained.

"I see. Then it appears to be a sufficient blending of our interests. However, you have not displayed a particular interest in botany. And I do not own any plants."

"Ah right, the tree. Well since you enjoy history I thought I'd take elements from Christmas. Back in the old days people used to celebrate it around this time, they would bring pine trees indoors and give gifts." Geordi explained.

Data looked down as he considered this.

"Ah. Christmas. A celebration associated with the birth of a prominent religious figure, later adapted to be a secular celebration of family and loved ones." Data looked back up at Geordi, considering him for a moment. "Would this imply that I am your loved one, since I am not family?" Data asked.

Such blunt questions still threw Geordi off sometimes. It wasn't surprising from Data but they could often be uncomfortable to answer.

"Uh.. well I mean we have been together for a year now, and friends much longer than that it just felt right to celebrate together." Geordi replied, side stepping the question a little.

"We have been together for eleven months, thirty days, twenty four hours, forty six minutes and ten seconds..." Data hesitated, recalculating his response. "But.. the thought is appreciated." He amended.

Geordi grinned.

"I'm glad. I know we said no gifts this year, but I still wanted to do something special to mark the occasion." Geordi replied.

"I believe this does violate our agreement of no gifts." 

Geordi held up his hand, stopping Data there.

"Hey this isn't a gift, it's just an experience to share together."

Debating nuances with Data annoyed most people but Geordi enjoyed it.

"I believe since you crafted the program for me it qualifies as a gift." Data corrected.

"Well not exactly, because I also crafted it for myself. It's to be shared." Geordi replied.

"Can an experience not also constitute a gift? I have often heard people refer to vacations as gifts." Data replied, creasing his brow in that adorable look of concentration.

Geordi opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't think of anything to counter with. Instead he sighed. 

"Ah… ok. You got me there. I suppose this could be considered a gift."

Data nodded, face still impassive. No satisfaction despite Geordi conceding. That was one of the best things about Data, his complete lack of judgement.

"I do not blame you. I have noticed a lot of couples share a desire to celebrate the day they agreed to engage in a relationship every year. I do not share this desire, but I anticipated yours so I also prepared something." 

Geordi raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

That was such an unsatisfying answer but Geordi should have predicted it.

"What is it?" He probed.

"It is not time yet." Data said enigmatically.

A couple years ago Geordi might have pried more, his curiosity certainly almost made him now, but Geordi knew Data too well for that now. He knew that if Data didn't want to say anything he wouldn't. 

"Alright… well just let me know when it is time." Geordi replied, relaxing back with a smile.

"I will."

Geordi could swear he almost saw a smile on Data's face, but maybe he was just anthropomorphizing Data a little too much. Data certainly wouldn't enjoy leaving him in this curiosity purgatory. 

"Well until then, I was thinking we could share a glass of champagne." On cue two glasses of champagne appeared on the table next to them, a feature Geordi had programmed in earlier. "I know you can't taste but we can still celebrate today with a toast." Geordi passed a glass to Data and took one himself.

"To one year." Geordi said simply, clinking glasses with Data. Data held up a hand before Geordi could take a sip.

"I believe it is customary to express the length that you expect the relationship to continue." Data suggested. 

Geordi frowned, trying to figure out what he meant by that. When it came to him he couldn't help but smile.

"I think you mean saying you hope it continues for years to come." Geordi corrected. Data's brow wrinkled as he tried and failed to see how that was a correction.

"Did I not just say that?" He asked.

"Ah… yeah. I guess you did. But you're right Data." Geordi lifted his glass again to restart the toast. "To one year, and hopefully many more." Geordi said, and this time Data let him drink apparently satisfied.

"I can not anticipate anything impeding our relationship in the coming years." Data replied, drinking as well. 

Geordi just couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face tonight. Data's particular phrasing was so endearing, and this anniversary had him in a romantic mood.

"I can't believe it's only been a year… we've been so close for years, it feels much longer." Geordi sighed.

"I do not feel as if much has changed since we agreed to try a relationship. If you had started acting differently in an unpredictable manner I would have felt I had lost something very important to me. The friendship that I am accustomed to is still the same, but being in a relationship has enhanced it." 

To most people that might have seemed somewhat lacking in emotional depth, but to Geordi that acknowledgement meant everything to him. It was no secret he had bad luck in relationships because he tried too hard or changed himself too much to please his date. But Data was right, this had been much more natural. Like they just acknowledged the natural progression of their friendship rather than started something new by dating.

"I feel the same way. I'm… a little surprised by how easy it is even after a year, but being with you is just so… natural. I know that I don't have to try to be anyone else or.. or work hard to impress you because I know you already-"

Geordi's explanation was cut short by Data's mouth on his. The kiss was soft, gentle and warm. All the affection they both struggled to express out loud was conveyed so perfectly in this moment. 

Geordi put his arms around Data, holding him close. Data's hand cupped the back of his head.

When they finally parted Geordi realized he had forgotten to breathe and sucked air down into his lungs, laughing a little as he breathed out again. He felt warm and light like all the weight had just been lifted from him. 

"I apologize I cut you off. And I mistimed it by .04 of a second while listening to you." Data said.

"Mistimed?" Geordi asked.

"Yes. Because I predicted that you would do something to celebrate the one year anniversary of our relationship I thought it would be appropriate if I celebrated the year mark of something as well. I meant to kiss you on the exact time we shared our first kiss one year ago, however I was listening to you and I mistimed it by .04 of a second." Data replied.

Geordi could feel himself getting a little choked up at that. It was so thoughtful. But not only that, he had distracted Data. Even if it was .04 of a second, he had still caused Data to miscalculate in the slightest. Data was never so distracted he forgot about his internal chronometer, yet somehow he had been paying such close attention to Geordi he missed his cue. That was the closest thing to an emotional reaction Data could have.

"I love you Data." Geordi said, grinning wide.

It was the first time he had actually said it, but it felt right.

"I am… very accustomed to your presence." Data replied, trying to mimic Geordi's smile. It looked awkward on him, but it warmed Geordi to see it.

Geordi pulled Data in for another kiss, slow and sweet just like the first.


End file.
